Dinosaur King Rise of the Omega squad
by Rose Flame
Summary: Takes place after the anime. the D Team and Alpha gang must face a new enemy the Omega squad. sorry I'm bad at summaries. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"**Disclaimer** **I** **do** **not** **Own** **Dinosaur** **King** **or** **any** **of** **it's** **characters** **this** **is** **all** **in** **the** **spirit** **of** **fun** **so** **please** **don't** **press** **any** **charges** **against** **me** **enjoy**."

Chapter 1 Omega squad.

It was a beautiful star filled night Rex was unpacking his things it was his first night in the future and he was feeling homesick and missed his friends from the present.

"we know this is hard for you honey but you'll get used to it." Said Rex's Mom.

"It'll take time for us all to adjust." Said Rex's Dad.

It made Rex feel good that his parents were trying to comfort him.

All of a sudden they heard a commotion in the next room and went to see what was going on.

"I'm not an old lady!" yelled an angry Ursula.

"We didn't mean it we're sorry! said Ed and Zander who had slipped and called her an old lady by mistake.

Rex and his parents laughed.

meanwhile a man and woman were walking on the sidewalk outside and looking around.

the woman kept looking in windows and taking pictures of anyone she saw.

"I think we have enough profile images to identify each member of the D Team and Alpha gang in this time." said the woman.

"with the information we have on them from the boss we should be able to take them by surprise are you game Jaden?"

"yes good work Kyra we can strike now." said Jaden.

"first we contact the boss." said Kyra. she pulled out a communication device and a silhouette of a man appeared.

"Sir we have the images to go with the profile." said Kyra.

"excellent Omega squad will make quick work of them." said the man.

"not to put a damper on things but we don't know how our dinosaurs will fare against theirs." said Jaden.

"that why you're going to attack and battle them to find out." said the man

"Sir I don't think it would be wise to make them aware of us just yet." said Kyra.

"attack now and don't forget who's leader around here Kyra." said the man before hanging up.

"I think I should be in charge of Omega squad I'd do a much better job." said Kyra.

"what wrong Kyra afraid of have your but handed to you?" said Jaden.

Meanwhile Ursula was outside looking at the stars when Kyra approached.

"well well what do we have here an old lady." Kyra said mockingly.

"I'm not an old lady." Ursula hissed.

Kyra took a couple steps forward and to Ursula's shock she pulled out a scanner and card.

she swiped the card through the scanner and yelled.

"Omega slash Giganotosaurus!" and a huge carnivore emerged.

Taken aback Ursula grabbed her Alpha scanner and swiped Terry's card through it.

The T-Rex was only half the size of the other dino.

"fun fact Giganotosaurus was the biggest carnivore of it time quite the force to be reckoned with don't you think?" Kyra continued to taunt Ursula.

Then all of a sudden the attacks collided with a boom both women were Knocked backwards and the rest of the Alpha gang and D-Team came to see what the commotion was.

Kyra had to struggle to blush her Auburn hair out of her face.

"Kyra the boss says to retreat you over did it." said Jaden.

"but I've got her right where I want her." said Kyra.

Jaden told her again after she had the Giganotosaurus she had now named Battle Cry use one more attack and then she reluctantly obey. The two left.

The others showed up in time to see them go but had to turn their attention to Ursula who laid motionless on the ground because the last move from Battle Cry had missed Terry and hit her head on they were trying to revise her but could get no response**. **

"we need to get her to a hospital!" said Rex.

"**Wow this is getting intense who are these new enemies and what is their goal and what about Ursula I'll do the next chapter soon."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A New Adventure

"she has to be okay right ?" said Ed."we all three have been through worse then this."

"the doctor says she's in a coma and isn't responding to anything." said the Zander. "it's hard seeing her this way she's always been the strongest of the three of us and she look's so weak right now."

The D-Team and Alpha gang were setting in the hospital's waiting room all worried about Ursula**. **And all trying to think who did this to her?

"Hey tell me what's going on in there!" "I asked for an update every hour on the hour!" "I am the Dinosaur King!" "you hear me King!" .

"this must be really hard for him." said Rex's Dad."he adopted all three of them that's his daughter laying in that hospital bed."

Then the doctor came out and said Ursula had severe burns and multiple fractures and still wasn't responsive but she was stable and they could see her.

Meanwhile Kyra and Jaden were talking to their boss.

"you failed miserably Kyra!" said their boss."you injured one of the Alpha gang and made things personal on their end!" "now it's only a matter of time before the D-Team and Alpha gang come after us to avenge their friend and mess up our plan!" he said as he slapped Kyra across the face.

"I was following your orders ser !" "and now we will have one less to deal with her being hit by Battle Cry's move was an accident but she is toast or laying on her death bed as we speak." said Kyra.

Jaden was silent the whole time.

"we need to move the plan a long!" "don't forget who is boss around here Kyra! "You will regret it." said their boss.

Meanwhile the D-Team and Alpha gang were in Ursula's hospital room.

"Wake up! You stupid old lady!" said a sad Ed.

Suddenly they heard something crash and saw Jaden and Kyra running off.

"those are the ones who attacked Ursula!" said Rex**. **And they all ran after them**. **But they used some kind of device to open some kind of portal that they ran through**.**

"don't worry we'll meet again some time." said Kyra right before she stepped through the portal and it closed and they escaped.

Rex sat in his room trying to think of what was the Omega squad's goal? why were they targeting the D-Team and Alpha gang? And what was their over all plan? It was so strange.

Suddenly he remembered what Kyra said."don't worry we'll meet again some time." "some time." .

Rex told his parents right away and they agreed that whatever they were doing time traveling it wasn't good **. **And that their first stop was going to be the present to get Max and Zoey who could help them again.

Suddenly the phone rang and Rex's Mom picked it up." yes." "we'll be right there!" said Rex's Mom before hanging up."that was Zander he said the hospital called it's Ursula!

"**Boy** **this** **is** **getting** **interesting** **I'll** **try** **to** **do** **chapter** **3** **soon**."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Back to the Past

The D team and Alpha gang rushed to the hospital after getting the call about Ursula and were completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Did the doctor say what this was about**?**" asked Ed.

"All they said was it an emergency!" said Zander.

Not having a clue to what the reason for being summoned to the hospital was the D team and Alpha gang continued down the hall and were surprised to see the doctors and nurses hiding from an angry Ursula.

"I'm not an old lady!" "Don't ever use a word like that around me!" yelled Ursula who was standing up and storming the hallway.

"She came out of her coma last night and got mad because we called her an old lady and she's been chasing us all morning."

"So she's ok **?**" asked Rex.

"Yes you can take her home right away." "please!" said the doctor. "just make sure she takes it easy for a couple of days."

After getting home the rest of the Alpha gang and D team told Ursula everything that happened while she was in a coma and how they were going to travel through time again.

"to bad I'll be stuck here wile you guys go on another adventure." "Just do me a favor and beat that Kyra extra hard for me." said Ursula

"Afraid I'll be staying too Helga blew a fuse when she accidentally put a fork in and electrical outlet." "So I'll be doing the house work." said Rex's Mom.

So the next day when the new time machine was ready they said their goodbyes and went on Rex realized this was going to be maybe harder then their last time travel adventure because they had no idea what the Omega squad was planning and now the Alpha gang was short a member.

Meanwhile somewhere in space a pod crash to earth.

"Who would have thought we would land back on earth **?**" said Shear.

"Now we can try to get we revenge on the D team and Alpha gang." Said Foolscap.

"Wait somebody's over there." said Galiao.

"Who are you**?**" asked Specter.

"We are the Omega squad and use Space Pirates owe us a debt of gratitude we used our time portal to send your pod back to earth at present day our boss wants you to help us find the Cosmos stones and Dino stones again."said Kyra.

"But those were destroyed!" said the Space Pirates all at once.

"No they were only scattered across time once more and we must find them again our boss insisted. "Will you help us**?**" "you can get back at the D team and Alpha gang if you do." said Jaden.

"We'd love to." Said all three Space Pirates at once.

Meanwhile Max and Zoey were looking at the sky talking about how they missed Rex when suddenly the time machine landed almost at their feet.

"Well things are starting to pick up the D team is back together and going on a new adventure and know not only do they have to stop the Omega squad but now the Space pirates are back too." "stay tune."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Time for Adventure

The D-Team was catching up and Rex got Max and Zoey up to speed and told them all that had happened and why they were back in the present.

"Wow the Omega squad sounds mean." said Zoey.

"Yeah if their as dangerous as they sound there's no telling what they'll do." said Max.

"We need to find out what their next move is so we can stop them." said Rex.

The next day they set out in their time machine to find out where the Omega squad was heading.

Meanwhile back in the future Rex's Mom and Ursula were talking when suddenly Seth stopped by and started visiting with them.

While at the same time the Omega squad were having the Space Pirates gather cosmos stones and Dino stones for them when the D-Team and Alpha gang confronted them and a huge Dino battle began it was close but the Omega squad and Space Pirates got away except for Jaden who switch sides and joined the Alpha gang because he saw had bad his side was when they had apparently killed Ursula and didn't care. And he hated violence and didn't want to be part of something like that and was glad to hear Ursula was ok. so D-Team and the Alpha gang welcomed him with open arms.

"so Jaden what is the Omega squad trying to do with the Cosmo and Dino stones any way?" asked Rex.

"to be honest I have no idea the Boss wouldn't tell us." said Jaden.

"well what ever it is it can't be good." said Max.

Meanwhile in the future it was night and Ursula couldn't sleep she was worried about how the rest of the Alpha gang and the D-Team were making out. And she didn't want to wake Rex's Mom who was a sleep in the next room so she went out side to try and clear her head. and saw Seth and was wondering what he was doing so she followed him.

Ursula continued to follow Seth till she saw him go in to a building. And followed him in and was surprised to the him talking to Kyra and unfortunately tripped over a can and got both their attention.

"Well what do you know the old lady survived." said Kyra.

"I'm not an old lady!" yelled Ursula.

"Ursula you just made a grave mistake by following me here." said Seth.

"Seth why are you with one of the Omega squad?" "do you know what she did to me?!" said Ursula.

Ursula noticed that something was definitely off with Seth because his eyes turned red.

"Yes I ordered Kyra to see how our dinosaurs stood against the D-Team's and Alpha gang's." "you being injured was her taking it to far." said Seth.

"so you're their boss!" said Ursula.

"Yes but the one you call Seth is just a vessel I am oblivion when Seth crashed the Back lander in to the Cosmo stones to stop the Dark pterosaur with the Dino stones at that moment I was released and jumped in to Seth and now I have all the Cosmo stones and need to get the Dino stones so they can't be used to stop the Dark pterosaur again and I will merge with it again and end the universe you see I am actually a pate of it." Said oblivion.

"I'm out of here!" yelled Kyra who was already out the door and gone.

"She had served her usefulness anyway." Said oblivion.

Ursula darted at the door but oblivion grabbed her and hit a spot that was still healing causing her to squeal in pain he wasn't going to let her get away to warn the D-Team and Alpha gang about what she had just learned he put a strange smelling rag over her face and she struggled a few minutes before losing consciousness.

"**well are you excited for the next and final chapter I'll try to have it done soon so bear with me."**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Conclusion

The D-Team and Alpha gang decided the best thing to do was to stop the Space Pirates and Omega squad before they could get the cosmos and dino stones.

But were trying to think of how when suddenly the phone rang it was Seth.

"Hello D-Team and Alpha gang."

"I am oblivion I have taken over the one you call Seth and now have all the Cosmo stones and Dino stones in my possession."

"It's over and you lose the end of the universe is at hand I'll merge with the Dark pterosaur and bring chaos to all."

"Oh and don't worry about the old lady you won't see her again." Said oblivion and hang up.

"what do we do the Dino stones were the only way we stopped the Dark pterosaur last time." said Zoey.

"And there's no telling what he's dune to Ursula!" said Ed.

"We'll have to sneak to has hideout and get them." said Max.

"No we won't there they are!" said Zander.

They all went to the Dino stones that were right out the door and found a note attached to them.

"I'm sorry for my part in oblivion's plan no words can make up for what I've dune hopefully you can use these to stop him my apologies."

Kyra.

"Now what do you say to that?" said Jaden.

"I say we go save the world one more time." said Rex.

Meanwhile Ursula woke up with a headache.

"I'm not an old lady!" she yelled because oblivion called her one when he was talking to the others.

Ursula opened her eyes and it was to dark to see anything. She moved her hands to try to feel to figure out where she was and horrorstricken to find out she was in some kind of box.

"Help! Help!" "please let me out!" Ursula half screamed and half whimpered.

Since oblivion was in Seth he knew Ursula was claustrophobic and put her there just to torture her.

Ursula continued to pond on the sides and led and cry for help and finally broke into a sob.

Meanwhile the D-Team and Alpha gang were getting the Backlander ready to take out the Dark pterosaur once and for all.

"what's to stop Oblivion from jumping into whoever pilots this?" said Ed.

"We put in an auto pilot that we can control with this remote so no one to jump into." said Max's Dad.

"so lets do this." said Rex.

The D-Team and Alpha gang put their plan into motion while they used their dinosaurs to battle the Space Pirates. Jaden and the rest of the Alpha gang would look for Ursula.

The battle raged on. But the remote to control the Backlander was knocked out of Rex's hands.

There was no way to make the Backlander go the right way.

All of a sudden Kyra showed up and had Battle Cry grab and toss the Backlander at the Dark pterosaur but at the last minute it shot an attack at Kyra that hit her full force.

The Dark pterosaur was no more and oblivion was gone with it. But Kyra didn't survive.

Seth was now free from oblivion.

"She's underground!" "hurry have Tank dig!" yelled Seth.

Ed and Zander did as he said.

Tank came back up with a coffin in her moth that the Alpha gang wasted no time opening.

They got Ursula out right away she had suffered a light heart attack but would recover if they hadn't got her out when they did it would have been a race between the heart attack and suffocation to kill her.

Seth apologize for everything and everyone forgave him with no hard feelings because he had no control over what oblivion made him do.

And they gave Kyra a funeral Jaden took it especial hard because he explained to them that she was his sister.

The Alpha gang let him go with them and a few months later him and Ursula started dating.

Rex, his parents and the Alpha gang returned to the future but Jaden gave Rex his time portal so he could visit Max and Zoey anytime he wanted.

Theend.

**Hope you enjoyed the story fill free to send feedback.**


End file.
